Airi Natsuki
Airi Natsuki is a female student that attends Akademi High School. Airi was the first student to be designed by YOHIOloid56. Appearance Airi wears the default uniform with an orange scarf in her art unless YOHIOloid56 draws her otherwise. She has orange hair and eyes. She has a bust size of 2. Airi's hair is styled with her right bangs almost covering her eye and "buntails"(Buns with ponytails). She wears the "Sweet Strawberry" panties, only edited so that they're orange. She wears orange stockings with yellow stripes. Personality Among the personas currently in the game, she is a Social Butterfly. She will happily pose for a picture if someone aims a camera at her. If she witnesses murder, she will immediately call the police. If she sees a corpse, she will start freaking out. She cannot participate in fights against murderers. She is a severe otaku and video game enthusiast. She talks nonstop about video games and anime. She giggles a lot. She wants to start an "Otaku Club" but cannot find enough members. Her favorite foods are anything orange-flavored. She also enjoys swimming. Task Airi has lost her beloved Nintendo 3DS. She wants you to find it for her. Airi lost her copy of Bukiyona-chan's Daily Life. She needs it back. Routine Airi enters the school grounds at 7:04 AM. She walks to her locker at 7:06 AM, changes into her indoor shoes, and talks to Magnavox. At 7:10 she walks to the Gaming Club and plays video games until 8:00 AM. At 8:00 AM, Airi walks into Classroom 3-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM and leaves to go to the rooftop at 1:00 PM. She spends her time emailing Midori and Magnavox. Airi walks back to class at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, she heads to her locker and changes into her outdoor shoes. Trivia * Airi is the 23rd most popular female name in Japan. * Airi's surname, Natsuki, has two meanings: (Na)(Tsuki), meaning "Vegetables Moon", and (Natsu)(Ki), meaning "Summer Hope". YOHIOloid56 prefers the second one. * Originally, Airi was going to be in the Light Music club, but YOHIOloid56 wasn't very good at drawing the accessory. * Airi is meant to be a parody of Midori: A parody of a parody of a parody. 48 Questions * Tell us your name. * You already know my name, silly! *giggles* * When is your birthday? * April 1st, I have a double birthday party with Midori! * Blood type? * AB, why? * Your three sizes? * What are those? Oooo, are those video games? * Tell us about your family. * My dad and I play video games together, especially Majora's Mask, but my sister Maika has a better relationship with our mom. * Your occupation? * I don't have a job yet, but I want to be a video game designer! * Favorite Food? * Anything orange-flavored! * Favorite animal? * Tigers! * Favorite subject? * Does Gaming Club count? * Least favorite subject? * Math, ironically... It's ironic since math is a REALLY IMPORTANT part of making video games... * Is there a boy you like? * Ummmm.... *Blushes*.....Magnavox * Do you enjoy school? * Every subject except for math. * Are you in any school clubs? * Nintendo Club and Gaming club. YAY VIDEO GAMES! * What's your motto? * *Playing video games* DIE YOU STUPID LITTLE GOOMBA!!!! * Your special skill? * Video games! * Your treasure? * My Nintendo 3DS!!!! * Describe yourself in a single word. * Otaku. Call me Otaku-chan. * Your forte? * Some people say it's being annoying..... * Your shortcomings? * Being quiet. * Places in your memories? * ANIME! (I would watch "Hidamari Sketch" for HOURS when I was a kid!) * What is your favorite drink? * Orange Soda!!! * How good can you swim? * Not very well... I never swim AT ALL. * Your timing in a 50-Meter race? * What 50-meter race? * Hobby or Obsession? * Video games, anime, video games, Tetris, video games, and oh did I mention video games? * Least favorite food? * Liver. Yuck. * Anything you want the most currently? * Legend of Zelda Wind Waker * Afraid of heights? * Maybe... OK yes I am. * Afraid of thunder? * Nope! * Rainy or sunny? * Sunny! The glass is always half full! * Do you use a lead or mechanical pencil? * Mechanical. * What do you eat for breakfast? * WAFFLES!!!!! * Do you believe in ghosts? * Only if they're in video games! * Can you play any instruments? * Do VOCALOIDs count? I'm pretty good at making songs with Kagamine Rin. * Indoors or outdoors? * It doesn't matter, but I do prefer indoors during winter. * Do you fight with your sister? * Yeah, she says I'm weird because I like anime. * Do you have a cellphone? * Yep, and it's orange! * How long is your commute to school? * About 5 minutes, I don't live very far away so I walk. * Do you have more friends than most? * My only friends are in the Nintendo and Gaming Clubs. Everyone else thinks I'm weird. * Your favorite sports? * Video games! * How well can you cook? * Not very well... I can toast freezer waffles, but that's it. * Favorite colors? * Orange, orange, and did I mention orange? * Anything you can never forgive? * I don't think so.... * How tall are you? * I have no clue. * Shoe size? * 8. * Your dreams? * To become the MASTER OF VIDEO GAMES!!!!! * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? * What was the question? * Warm or chilled soba? * Warm. * What's your favorite flower? * Tiger lily * Do you like manga or short stories better? * MANGA!!!!!!!! Category:OCs Category:YOHIOloid56's OCs Category:Females Category:Social Butterfly Category:Students Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-1 Category:Nintendo Club Category:Gaming Club